


Out for Drinks

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Desperation, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, Grumpy Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychiatrist Castiel, Public Sex, Public Wetting, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Sub Dean, Wetting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wanting to miss the train home after work, Dean forgoes using the bathroom only to have the train breakdown. He strikes up a conversation with the attractive man next to him who would obviously rather not be bothered. After not being to take it anymore, he ends up wetting himself right there. Humiliated, Cas gives him his jacket to cover himself up with when they get off, but meets up with Dean for a 'date' later that night to get it back. He orders Dean to drink down more and more water until he's bursting desperate and Cas pulls him outside for some wet fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/gifts).



> I've never been on a train so sorry if this isn't what a train is haha.  
> \-----  
> Also! I'm at 999 kudos at the time of posting and my laptop is at like 1% so I'm rushing this so excuse any errors, but the first person to leave a kudo on this will literally be my 1000th kudo. So know that you're hella. <3  
> \---   
> I'm also so sorry that I haven't been posting much lately! I've been filling out some last minute travel plans for SeattleCon which I leave for in exactly a week and I didn't get my tickets until a week ago either so I'm really rushed everywhere here. Also I've just been going through some bad bouts of depression and stuff and that's kinda shitting on my mood to write. But I do have some WIP's that hopefully I can finish one of before I leave. If not, Dean at Cas will be kinking it up at the mile high club.

Dean hurried down the sidewalk, running so he wouldn’t miss the train home from work. The train was just letting the last passengers on and Dean ran as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop outside the doors, surprised he hadn’t given himself 3rd degree burns with his cup of coffee. He cast a longing glance at the signs that read ‘Bathroom’ on the wall next to him. 

 

“You coming or not?” The driver scoffed. "And no hot drinks.” 

 

“Can I have just two minutes?” Dean asks. 

 

“Train leaves at 5:15 means the train leaves at 5:15. Now throw that in the trash and get on if you’re getting on.” He snorted. 

 

Dean sighed, figuring he could wait out the fifteen minute train ride and the ten minute walk home. He dropped his coffee in the trash sourly, despite the fact that he’d nearly drank it all. He just didn’t like being told what to do. The train was full when he got on. He didn’t really want to stand and carry his bag the whole way. Obviously someone noticed and raised their hand. 

 

“I have a seat next to me!” They called. 

 

Dean walked over and sat next to them in the window seat. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” The man answered flatly. 

 

“Dean.” Dean greeted him, extending his hand. 

 

“Castiel, but you can just call me Cas.” He replied, firmly shaking his hand. 

 

“Where you headed to?” Dean asked as the train began moving. 

 

“Well this train is kind of heading to the same stop…” Cas muttered. 

 

“Well you might be going somewhere afterwards.” Dean stated.

 

“But I’m not. I’m just going home.” Cas laughed awkwardly. 

 

“Oh. Same here.” Dean said, the man next to him sighing deeply and looking out the window. This was going to be a long ride. “So where you from?” 

 

“Here.” Cas answered. “Born and raised.” 

 

“Oh. I’m from Kansas.” Dean stated. “Lawrence actually. We moved here to get away after my mom died.” 

 

“Oh. My condolences.” Cas said sincerely. 

 

“It’s alright. It was back when I was four, which trust me was a _long_ time ago.” Dean snorted. 

 

Cas looked him over for a moment. “If you’re implying that you think you’re old, you sure don’t look like it.” 

 

“How old do I look?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas pondered on it for a moment. “Twenty-eight.” 

 

Dean nearly burst out laughing. 

 

“Are you younger than that? Sometimes I guess to old.” Cas sighed. 

 

“No. I’m thirty-six.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Really?” Cas hummed. “You do not look thirty-six at all.” 

 

“I’m flattered.” Dean chuckled. “Although one could say the same about you.”

 

“Are you blind or just hitting on me?” Cas deadpanned. 

 

“Neither.” Dean replied. “Well it’s obviously one or the other. Because you see these eye wrinkles here? Permanent stubble I can’t get rid of for the life of me?” 

 

“You look fine. You don’t look old at all.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Okay so you’re hitting on me. That clears that up.” Cas retorted. 

 

“No I’m not. I’m just saying you aren’t hideous.” Dean argued. 

 

“Sweetie, look at yourself. You had starbucks and when you nearly tripped I could easily tell you were wearing panties. The only way I’d believe that you were indeed _not_ hitting on me, would be if you were wearing a Meninist shirt and spitting on women. And men. And puppies too. And anyone who wasn’t a straight white male.” Cas said. 

 

“So you’re saying that I’m only straight if I hate everyone who’s not like me and support bullshit movements for human rights for already privileged people?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

“No I’m just saying that every word that comes out of your mouth is just telling me that you’re hitting on me and the only way that wouldn’t be possible is if you were straight and at this point, the extremes are all that’s gonna convince me of that.” Cas explained. 

 

“Are you implying that straight white men hate everyone?” Dean asked. 

 

“Everyone who’s not there to fluff their ego or mindlessly give them sex, sure. And the sex part only applies to straight white women.” Cas said. 

 

“You know not all st-“

 

“Oh don’t you putt a not all straight people on me.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“Someone really pissed you off, didn’t they?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Oh a whole lot of someone’s.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dean asked. 

 

“Until you have a doctorate in Psyhoclogy, I’m going to say no.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well uh, if you change your mind we got like 10 minutes to kill.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“I still say no.” Cas replied. “Although considering the fact that you have taken minimal offense to this, that means you are indeed _not_ straight and _are_ indeed hitting on me. Case and point.” 

 

“I’m not hitting on you.” Dean scoffed .

 

“Yes you are.” Cas snorted. “I’m a psychology major. I would know.” 

 

“Well that’s ironic.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“It is, I know.” Cas sighed. 

 

“And I’ll have you know that I’m _not_ hitting on you.” Dean argued. “Can’t one guy say another guy’s attractive without people thinking he’s hitting on him?” 

 

Cas thought for a moment. “If both guys are queer, no.” 

 

“If you’re a psychologist, then shouldn’t you be all about saying ‘fuck stereotypes’ and generalization and shit?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Psychiatrist. And yes, I should. But that doesn’t mean I am.” Cas replied, a sly smirk on his face. 

 

“You must be a fun therapist.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I am, in fact. My clients love me.” Cas said. 

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Dean mumbled. 

 

“The answer to that you will find in yourself. Not in me.” Cas stated. 

 

“Hm. Deep.” Dean mused. 

 

Cas sighed quietly and turned back to facing forward before glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye and smiling in amusement. 

 

The two of them sat in an awkward quiet as the train continued on. When it began stopping, both Dean and Cas frowned in confusion. 

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a ten minute ride?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. “Do you think they added another stop?” 

 

“Nah I would have heard about it.” Dean answered. 

 

Cas leaned out of the aisle and could see some other passengers turning to each other and inquiring about the same thing. 

 

“So…why did we stop?” Dean asked. 

 

“Why would I know the answer to that?” Cas raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Dunno.” Dean shrugged. 

 

Cas leaned across the aisle to the elderly man next to them.

 

“Know why we stopped?” The man immediately asked. 

 

“Quite the contrary.” Cas sighed. “I was hoping you might have a clue.” 

 

The man shook his head. “Sorry, pal. We’re in the same boat.” 

 

“Go ask the driver.” Dean said. 

 

“Don’t order me around.” Cas snapped. 

 

“Jee sorry.” Dean laughed. “Go ask the driver, _please_.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas replied standing up and walking up to the front. A few minutes later he returned back to his seat with a displeased expression on his face. 

 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. 

 

“The train seems to have broken down.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Broken down?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I think he’s about to tell everyone.” Cas said, nodding towards the front where the driver was standing up with a radio in his hands. 

 

“Attention, passengers.” He began. “It seems that all power to the train has been cut off without reason. I’m looking into the cause, but for right now, a repair team are on their way and we’ll just have to sit tight. In the mean while, heating, lights, the radio, and other electricity-powered functions, will be unusable.” 

 

The entire train let out a shared groan and the man sighed. 

 

“Wait. If all electricity it down, then how are all the cars behind us hearing you?” Cas called. 

 

The driver looked off to the side where he could see the frustrated people in the train car behind them looking out their window for an explanation. 

 

“That was a good point.” The driver sighed. “Got any other good points on how to tell them behind us?”

 

Cas bit his lip in thought before standing up and turning around to face the majority of passengers. “Does anyone have a book?” 

 

“I do!” A woman answered, holding her book up and standing. 

 

“Is it yours?” Cas asked. 

 

“Library.” She stated. 

 

“Even better.” Cas grinned. “Toss it over here.” 

 

The woman threw the book in Cas’s direction and an unexacting Dean got hit in the side of the face. 

 

“Sorry!” She yelled. 

 

“It’s 'k…” Dean muttered. 

 

“He’s fine.” Cas replied, pulling a pen from his chest pocket and opening the front page of the book. He wrote a quick message and then closed it, but used his thumb as a bookmark to the page he’d written on. Cas walked to the back of the train and held the book open against the window so the people in the car behind him could see. The people who saw began talking over their shoulder, reading the message off to the others. Cas felt a bittersweet amusement as he could see the same annoyance and hear the quiet unison groans of distress from the car behind them.  

 

“Well that’s all I can do from here.” Cas stated, walking back to his seat and handing the woman back her book. “They can figure out how to tell the rest of the passengers themselves.” 

 

“Say, you need a job?” The driver asked as Cas sat down next to Dean, crossing his legs. 

 

“In fact, I don’t.” Cas stated. “Although I can assure you that my job brings in much more than the best job you could offer here.” 

 

Dean looked at Cas in shock as he sat there smugly. 

 

“Right…” The driver hissed, spinning on his heels and walking back to the front of the car. 

 

“That was a bit rude.” Dean snorted. 

 

“He was a bit stupid.” Cas countered. 

 

“Why? Because he didn’t think to deface library books to communicate?” Dean asked. 

 

“Precisely.” Cas nodded. 

 

“Well that’s not exactly common sense.” 

 

“He also was trying to use the intercom with no electricity.” Cas said. 

 

“Okay that one has some substance to it.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Also I’m just generally disgruntled because my favorite TV Show starts at 5:30 and I’m going to miss it now.” Cas added. 

 

“Seems you’re generally disgruntled anyways.” Dean snorted. 

 

“You do not know me and therefore have no right to make judgements about my attitude.” Cas argued. 

 

“I know that your name’s Cas and that you’re a psychiatrist. And that many someones pissed you off today.” Dean smiled. 

 

“My name is Castiel. Not Cas. You are wrong. And a lot of people piss me off everyday.” Cas stated. 

 

“Remember what I said about generally disgruntled?”

 

“Fuck you.” Cas snapped. 

 

Dean laughed and looked out the window. “Are you hitting on me?” 

 

“What? No!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Yes you are.” Dean sang. 

 

“Why would you even _think_ that?” Cas frowned. 

 

“Well if I do recall correctly, if both of us are queer then one guy can’t find another guy attractive without hitting on him.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Well I never said I found you attractive. So your - excuse me _my -_ argument is not viable in this.” Cas replied. 

 

“Well do you find me attractive?” Dean asked. 

 

“Why do you want to know?” Cas raised his eyebrows in suspicion. 

 

“So that’s a strong yes.” Dean laughed. “You’re definitely hitting on me.” 

 

“I’m not hitting on you.” Cas frowned. 

 

“Well of course you are. You find me attractive.” Dean countered. 

 

“I never said I did.” Cas stated, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “Stop fucking with me.” 

 

Dean laughed. “So are you expecting me to just ride along with your argument that you can find me attractive without hitting on me, but I can’t find you attractive without hitting on you?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas nodded firmly.

 

“You’re such a hypocrite.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I know.” Cas mused, sighing and looking back out into the train of bluntly bored people. 

 

Dean turned to look out the window, but grew nauseous at the sight, slightly worried the train would tip and they’d end up falling over and they’d all die…somehow. Maybe his fears were a tad irrational right now, but at the moment he was thinking anything he could to get his mind off of the persistent nagging of his bladder. 

 

“Hey want to play a game?” He asked tensely, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

Cas slowly turned back to him, a dubious expression across his face. “No.” 

 

“Well come on. It’d be fun.” Dean pleaded. 

 

“No.” Cas repeated. 

 

“Truth or dare? How about that?” 

 

“I dare you to stop asking me to play a game with you. I’m a stranger, Dean. Not your friend.” Cas said. 

 

“You’re also quite rude.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“No. I just know you’re extremely nervous about something on your mind and using me to distract yourself. Why not think about porn? That’s more exciting than me.” Cas mused. 

 

“You’re plenty exciting.” Dean grinned. 

 

“I’m about as exciting as a sloth.” Cas deadpanned. 

 

“Nahhhh.” Dean smirked, gently punching Cas’s shoulder. “You’re fun.” 

 

“Stop flirting with me.” Cas said. 

 

“Well we have time to kill. Why not talk about you? Like how many someones you didn’t like today?” 

 

“You know what? Fine.” Cas sighed. “So this fucking son of a bitch comes into my office. And he’s been my client since I opened, right?” 

 

“What about patient confidentiality?” 

 

“Fuck it.” Cas growled. 

 

“Oh alright.” Dean snorted. “Continue.” 

 

“I am just about to wring his fucking neck though. I asked him if anything interesting happened that week and his response? He threw trash at a gay couple while he and his friends called them faggots. And he starts going on about how disgusting gay people are - which I’m sure entails anyone attracted to the same gender at all - and how _dare he_.” Cas ranted. 

 

“Oh my fucking God…” Dean hissed. “That’s horrible.” 

 

“And then this girl came in saying how she loved gay porn, but the idea of two men actually being in love was disgusting and preposterous. And then one of my co-workers kept making gay jokes and I just want to hit someone in the face!” Cas huffed. 

 

“Jeez. Sorry, man.” Dean sighed. “That’s rough.” 

 

“But at least I got stuck next to a cute guy on a train, right?” Cas scoffed. 

 

Dean grinned widely and Cas rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

 

“Hey I’m not saying anything.” Dean smirked. 

 

“You don’t have to.” Cas snapped. 

 

Dean laughed and Cas glared at him. 

 

“So I’m cute, huh?” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas kept glaring at him silently. 

 

“Just cute? Not panty-dropping sexy?” 

 

“Well you tell me. You’re the one in panties.” Cas countered. 

 

This time it was Cas’s turn to laugh and Dean’s to glare. 

 

“Do I really have to be stuck on this train with you for this whole time?” Dean groaned. 

 

“Well you’re free to get up and sit somewhere else if a seat arises.” Cas replied. “Although considering the train is full and there’s no one getting off right now, I assume that yes, you really do have to be stuck next to me. Unless someone would like to trade seats with you.” 

 

“Do you have any weed?” Dean asked. 

 

“What? no! And why would I admit to having any if I did? You could be a cop.” Cas argued. 

 

“How do you know cops don’t want to blaze it, too?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and stopped. 

 

“I have a point don’t I?” Dean smirked. 

 

“Not at all.” Cas stated. “Don’t you have a phone or something you can play on?” 

 

“Well yeah. That’s a good point.” Dean mused. 

 

“Excellent. Do that.” Cas said. 

 

“Do you really hate people or something?” Dean laughed. 

 

“No. That would be rather silly.” Cas replied. 

 

“Well you aren’t exactly normal.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Cas smiled with intrigue.

 

“It doesn’t.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Oh no it definitely does. But _why_?” Cas hummed. 

 

“It. Doesn’t.” Dean repeated. 

 

“Sure. Sure.” Cas nodded. “How about this? I will play whatever game you want if you can be quiet for the next fifteen minutes.” 

 

“Why Am I that annoying?” Dean asked. 

 

“No. I just want to play my own game first.” Cas replied. 

 

“This is why I don’t have a therapist.” Dean muttered. “Always trying to manipulate you into shit.” 

 

“I’m not trying to manipulate you into anything, Dean.” Cas said, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. “Fifteen minutes starts now.” 

 

Three minutes in, Dean was already having far too hard of a time thinking about anything but the persistent throbbing of his bladder. He was trying to avoid rocking back and forth or shoving his hands between his legs. Slow, strong, shots of need sent shivers through his body and he tried to think of anything - anything at all - to get his mind away from his pressing issue. Admittedly, he felt a bit bad about nagging this guy next to him if he really didn’t want to talk to him, but it was for both their sakes in the end. Dean glanced back over at him only to see Cas solving a crossword on his phone. He kept his eyes trained on Cas’s screen and was able to entertain himself for a few more minutes before an email alert appeared on his phone. Cas promptly opened it and it was a lengthy business email and Dean lost his interest. There were still 7 minutes remaining and Dean was growing extremely desperate, his thighs squeezed tightly together. 

 

Dean looked up at Cas again, who was deep in thought, biting his lip and drumming his fingers against the back of his phone case. And then Dean’s mind began wandering places it definitely should not have in public. He just imagined himself biting on those soft lips and pinning Cas by his hips up against a wall. Cas’s slender fingers would run down Dean’s chest until they got to his cock. And he’d be just _teasing_ Dean, stroking and rubbing him through his pants, but not giving him the satisfaction of actual touch. Dean would try to kiss him harder and rub up against him, but Cas in his fantasy was definitely the type to be having none of this and he’d grab Dean’s shoulders and force him down to his knees. Cas would pull his cock from his pants and with one hand in Dean’s hair, guide his mouth anywhere he wanted. And Dean would love every second of it, every taste he could get, every low gravelly moan he could draw out of Cas’s kiss-swollen lips. He’d keep going and going until Cas was getting so close, the head of his cock pink and tender and Dean would just lick at his sensitive slit until-

 

“Dean.” Cas snapped. 

 

“Huh, what?” Dean sat up to attention, and became painfully aware of how much the boner in his pants was not helping his situation. 

 

“You beg me to talk to you and then when I finally do you don’t listen. Typical.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sorry I was…thinking about stuff.” Dean said. 

 

“Apparently.” Cas snorted. 

 

Dean inhaled sharply as a near painful sensation spread out from his bladder. 

 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked, growing concerned. “You don’t look very well.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean replied with a quiet croak in his voice. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Dean nodded. 

 

“So what am I gonna be forced into doing?” Cas sighed. 

 

“Well you were doing crossword puzzles?” Dean suggested. 

 

“Do your own crossword puzzles.” Cas replied. 

 

“Um, okay…How about, um…um…” Dean repeated a series of ‘um’s as he tried to think of anything he could answer Cas with right now that didn’t consist of the words, “Get me to a bathroom.” 

 

“Spit it out, Dean.” Cas groaned. 

 

“I…I don’t know.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Your loss.” Cas snorted, reaching into the seat pocket in front of him and grabbing a water bottle. He swished it around in the bottle quickly, and Dean tried to tune out the sound of the water hitting the sides of it. Cas stopped shaking it around and unscrewed the cap before bringing it to his lips. Dean could hear the quiet sound of him swallowing and then his breath as he retracted the bottle. Cas held the bottle out in front of Dean. 

 

“Would you like some?” Cas offered. 

 

“No.” Dean choked. 

 

“Dean…” Cas said quietly. “Something’s wrong. What is it?” 

 

“Nothing.” Dean shook his head back and forth quickly. 

 

“Tell me what’s going on.” Cas demanded. 

 

“Nothing I’m fine!” Dean argued. 

 

“Dean, do you need medical assistance right now?” Cas asked. 

 

“No, Cas! Back the fuck off!” Dean growled, feeling himself lose control and quickly begin to wet himself. He could feel it soaking through all his layers and in the seat beneath him. Piss flooded through his pants, some making it off the seat and down the legs of his pants. All of his lower attire was wet and clinging to him and his face was redder than it had ever been in his life. Wetting himself for pleasure with someone he was in a relationship with was one thing, but in public on a train next to a stranger was an entire new level of humiliation. The sounds of the liquid splashing against the floor as it soaked through the seat were quiet to everyone else but to him they sounded like someone hitting drums in his ears. As he felt himself come to a stop, he carefully looked back up, only to see Cas back solving crosswords on his phone acting as if nothing had just happened. Dean shielded his face with his hand and sat uncomfortably in his puddle. 

 

Soon the train began moving and the driver was able to make an announcement explaining the situation and then telling them the good news. The drive felt like an eternity for Dean, despite it only being 5 minutes. His arousal had not diminished any and the fact that he was sitting in pee-soaked pants was not changing that anytime soon. But apparently, Cas was just as turned on, a large bulge in his pants. And in that moment Dean was completely shocked. This stranger was sarcastic, a bit rude, rawly humorous, smart, sexy, into him, but also had a pee fetish. There could not have been a more perfect man. 

 

The train came to a stop and Cas stood up and began taking his coat off. Dean sighed as he stood up and felt wet run down all the sides of his legs and get all over the floor more than it already was. He turned and looked at the side and winced. He finally worked up the nerve to look up only to see Cas holding out his long trench coat. 

 

“Here.” He said quietly, pushing it on over Dean’s arm and letting Dean put it on the rest of the way. 

 

“Thanks.” Dean muttered, tying it tightly shut in the front. 

 

“You don’t live far from here, do you?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean shook his head. “Why?” 

 

“Well. That _is_ my favorite coat and I would very much like it back promptly. Where do you live, Dean?” Cas answered. 

 

“Just a couple minutes south of here.” Dean replied. 

 

“And I’m a couple minutes east.” Cas stated. “I think that you and I should definitely meet for _drinks_ at that bar on 7th street and Barrow Boulevard. How does 10 sound?” 

 

“I…I have work in the morning.” Dean said. 

 

“Ten it is.” Cas smiled deviously. “Trust me, Dean. _Drinks_ with me are definitely worth it.” 

 

“I, um, alright.” Dean laughed awkwardly as Cas began following the crowd off the train. 

 

“See you then. Dean.” Cas growled, taking a deep breath and stepping off. 

 

“Yeah. Later.” Dean sighed, still overwhelmingly self-conscious about the obvious wet tracks down his pants. 

 

The second Dean got home, he was fisting at himself, stroking and rubbing until he came all over his hand, and possibly Cas’s coat as well. 

* * *

Dean sat at a table in the shady dive bar, waiting for Cas to walk in. Right on the dot, Cas entered, looking extremely irresistible. His hair was all over the place, he was in pants that were a few sizes too small and his shirt was also rather tight, showing off every curve of every muscle in his chest. Dean was completely taken aback, staring as Cas looked around the room. Cas’s eyes met his and he walked over, standing at the table in front of Dean. 

 

“Hi.” Dean smiled nervously. 

 

“My coat.” Cas stated. 

 

“Jeez. Not even a hello?” Dean laughed. 

 

“My coat.” Cas repeated. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and handed Cas the coat. Cas promptly put it on, but then frown when he felt something rough underneath his hand. He opened the coat and looked at it and laughed. “You know, Dean. When you masturbate on someone’s coat it’s only polite to wash it afterwards.” 

 

“Sorry.” Dean hissed. 

 

Cas made an amused sound and sat down in the booth next to Dean. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said. 

 

“Finally.” Dean groaned. 

 

Cas signaled for a waitress and a busty girl in a low cut top came over. “What can I get you boys?” 

 

“We’ll both take a water. No ice.” Cas stated. 

 

“No ice?” Dean asked. 

 

“Ice takes up room. It’s easier and quicker to just chug cold water right as you get it.” Cas explained. 

 

“You are intense.” Dean laughed. 

 

“So two water no ice?” The waitress asked. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“I’ll go get those for you.” She smiled, quickly turning and swaying her hips as she walked off. 

 

Dean craned his neck and scanned her up and down only to return to a cold, unpleased gaze. “What?” 

 

“You’re here for me, Dean. Not for my mother.” Cas stated. 

 

“Milf.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Cas asked. 

 

“No, no. I got you.” Dean replied. “But are you telling me I can’t even check out cute people in a shitty bar?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” Cas replied. 

 

“You are a control freak.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Well, that’s not what I call it.” Cas smiled. 

 

“You have my full attention.” Dean breathed as the waitress dropped off two glasses. 

 

“Shall I get more ready?” She asked. 

 

“Definitely.” Cas stated, sliding one glass to Dean. “Drink.” 

 

Dean nodded, raising the glass to his lips and downing it. Cas hastily drank his own glass and waited for his mother to bring over the tray of more waters. 

 

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled. 

 

“No problem, sweetie.” She smiled, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Mooooooom.” Cas groaned. “Leave me alone.” 

 

Dean smiled as he watched her tease her son and finally walk away. 

 

“You weren’t kidding.” Dean stated. 

 

“Of course I wasn’t.” Cas replied. 

 

“Dear God.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Drink.” Cas repeated, sliding two more glasses across the table. 

 

Dean drank the two, this time a bit slower and then waited for Cas to drink his own.

 

Cas slid the last one over in front of Dean and Dean gave him a look of annoyance. 

 

“ow many of these are you going to make me drink?” He scoffed. 

 

“One more after this.” Cas stated. 

 

“And then?” Dean asked. 

 

“And then we wait.” Cas said quietly. 

 

“For?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You know you sure are bossy.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Still. What for? What are we going to wait for?” 

 

Cas leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear. “We’re going to wait until you are squirming and desperate and seconds away from pissing yourself.” 

 

“You’re an ass.” Dean replied in the same sultry tone. 

 

Cas let out a low chuckle. “Sorry.” 

 

“Yeah, right.” Dean snorted, pushing Cas away. 

 

“Well, you _did_ agree to this.” Cas mused.

 

“Not really.” Dean shrugged. “You just threw your jacket on me.” 

 

“Well would you rather not be with me right now?” Cas asked. 

 

“Of course not.” Dean answered with a sly smile. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Cas smirked, frowning when his phone rang. He fished it from his pocket, took one look at the screen and hit decline in blatant annoyance. 

 

Dean looked at him expectantly and he sighed. 

 

“Ex-boyfriend.” Cas said. 

 

“Got it.” Dean laughed. “Why not just block him?” 

 

“Because he’s my assistant. Sometimes he has important things to tell me.” Cas snorted. 

 

“You did your assistant?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“The porno fantasy.” Cas laughed bitterly. 

 

“It was more than sex though, wasn’t it?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas silently nodded. “A lot more.” 

 

“What…what happened?” Dean asked. 

 

“He cheated on me.” Cas stated. 

 

“And you didn’t fire his ass?” Dean frowned. 

 

“I can’t. I didn’t hire him. The office I work for did.” Cas explained. “I can’t stand working with him. He’s always all over me like he’s trying to earn my love back. But I mean, when you cheat on me to have an affair with my sister, there’s no coming back from that.”

 

“You can’t request a different assistant?” 

 

Cas laughed at himself. “Every assistant I have had, I have requested to be changed within the month. They have grown tired of me constantly requesting so I’m out of luck.” 

 

“If you just explain the situation-“

 

“I’d be fired if I explained the situation. It’s strictly against policy to be in a relationship with a coworker, especially one who works beneath you because you have authority over them or some bullshit like that.” Cas sighed. 

 

“You look like you need a beer honey.” A blonde waitress said. 

 

“Get me two.” Cas stated. 

 

The blonde dashed off and quickly returned with two bottles, moisture running down the sides. Cas promptly flipped the cap off one and took a few sips. 

 

“None for me?” Dean asked. 

 

“You have water.” Cas said. 

 

“Why do you get beer then?” 

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned, sliding the other across the table. 

 

“So do you talk to sister anymore?” 

 

“There was no harm between us really. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t know he was my boyfriend until after he got caught.” Cas replied. “And then that was the story of how I came out to my entire family as a fag.” 

 

“You should probably refrain from dating anyone ever again.” Dean snorted. 

 

“It’s a shame that considering I would be very interested in dating you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Me?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“You.” Cas repeated. 

 

“You meet a guy for kinky casual sex after he pisses himself on a bus and you want to date him?” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas nodded. “Sure. You’re sweet.” 

 

“Methinks you’re just rebounding on me.” Dean said. 

 

“I’m over him, Dean. Trust me.” Cas stated. “You interest me though. You’re sweet, you’re cute, you’re sexy, you’re funny to some extent…” 

 

“Not buying it.” Dean responded. 

 

“Well I brought you out here on a date, didn’t I?” Cas asked. 

 

“This a date?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Of course. If I just wanted the sex, I would have said that. I would have just told you to load on fluids before hand.” 

 

“How do you know I didn’t?” Dean countered. 

 

“This is why I want to date you.” Cas said. 

 

“Still don’t think so.” Dean replied. 

 

“What can I do to convince you that I’m genuinely interested?” Cas sighed. 

 

“Take me on another date.” Dean answered. 

 

“As long as you pay.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Why me? You make like 5x my yearly income!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Fine. I’ll pay for half.” Cas stated. 

 

“Deal.” Dean nodded firmly. 

 

“Normally when one makes deals don’t they kiss on it?” Cas smirked. 

 

“Yeah if it’s a deal with a demon.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Well my life really is a living hell sometimes. Does that count?” Cas breathed, moving closer to him. 

 

“Sure.” Dean replied, letting Cas press their lips together. Cas’s lips were softer than Dean imagined and he had obviously no clue what he was doing, but at the same time seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. His movements were unplanned but still nice and Dean was half tempted to start touching his face when Cas pulled away. Dean immediately missed the touch. 

 

“I think I’ll take you up on that date.” Dean said slowly. 

 

Cas broke out in a grin and went back to his own space. “How are you?” 

 

“Um…fine?” Dean answered awkwardly. 

 

“I don’t mean like that? I mean are you feeling all that water yet?” 

 

“ _Oh_.” Dean choked. “A little uncomfortable sure.”

 

“Good.” Cas replied. “Want to do a crossword puzzle?” 

 

“What happened to me doing my own?” Dean asked. 

 

“I was…rude on the train. I know. I was just…I had a rough day.” Cas said shameful. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“You and I both. I was pushy.” 

 

“For an apparently good reason.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Don’t laugh!” Dean exclaimed. “I was humiliated! I peed myself on public transit!” 

 

“Nothing I haven’t done many times for fun.” Cas responded. 

 

“Really?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded.

 

“You are a cruel bastard. People have to clean, dude.” Dean said. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I had an arrangement. This was a few years back where I knew the guy who cleaned all the trains so we planned everything out so no one ever had to deal with cleaning up after me that didn’t want to.” 

 

“Oh. Oops.” Dean muttered. 

 

“Be right back.” Cas said, standing up from the booth. 

 

“Wait where are you going?” Dean grabbed his arm. 

 

“You’re so clingy you know that?” Cas smirked. “And I’m getting a newspaper.” 

 

“You’re free to go.” Dean laughed. “I am doing horrible.” 

 

“Good thing I’ve never been a fan of nice things then.” Cas mused, turning in the direction of the doors. He walked outside and a few minutes later returned with a newspaper. “Do you realize that it’s a dollar for these things here? Jesus Christ…” 

 

“Shit’s expensive. What can I say?” Dean replied. 

 

Cas flipped through the pages until he got to the crossword. He folded all the pages back so the page was just the crossword now and flattened it out in between the two of them on the table. 

 

“Do you have a pen?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas reached inside the pocket of his coat and retrieved two of them. “You wore this coat and you didn’t even know.” 

 

“Sorry I didn’t pay much attention to it.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Okay. I know this one. Actress who starred in the 2014 Film ‘Lucy’.” Cas hummed. “Scarlett. That’s easy.” 

 

“Lead singer of alternative-rock band who sings hit single, ‘Satin’.” Dean said. 

 

“Do you know it?” Cas asked. 

 

“Rhonda Hurley.” Dean smiled before whistling. “She was good in bed.” 

 

“You’ve fucked her?” Cas laughed. 

 

“A few times. It was back when we were like 17 or something around that. But I still remember her clear as day.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Why?” Cas replied. “What made her so special.” 

 

“She was the one who got me into lingerie.” Dean answered. 

 

“Who doesn’t like lingerie. I mean, I’m gay and I still think women look great in lingerie.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Not looking at it. _Wearing_ it.” Dean drawled, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

 

“Can’t say I’ve ever had that experience. Maybe on our second date you can give that to me.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I don’t fuck on the second date.” Dean growled. “Only the first.” 

 

“Well thank God because if not this night was about to get awkward.” Cas said, looking back down to the crossword. “This one’s Hubba Bubba by the way.” 

 

The two of them worked on the crossword puzzles while Dean started getting antsy, shuffling his legs together and wiggling his seat in blunt desperation. 

 

“You’re awful squirmy, Dean.” Cas mused, sliding his hand up Dean’s thigh. “Sit still.” 

 

“I can’t.” Dean replied. 

 

“How bad is it?” Cas whispered. “Scale of one to 13.” 

 

“Why 13?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because I fucking said so, Dean. That’s why.” Cas answered. 

 

“11.” Dean replied. “And you really have a power complex, don’t you?” 

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “I don’t. Only when it comes to sex.” 

 

“Oh. You’re into that?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“I like to know that I have complete control of what’s going on.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well I assure you, you’ve very sexy while doing so.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Thank you.” Cas responded. “I like to think the same. I also think that you should finish everything on the table.” 

 

Cas slid his half-empty beer and an ice cold water in front of Dean. 

 

Dean nodded and slowly drank them, knowing full well that there was no more room in his bladder for consuming these. Cas walked his fingers up Dean’s pants and then gently ground his palm against him. 

 

“Cas, you’re not helping.” Dean whimpered. 

 

“Good.” Cas breathed, squeezing and groping and rubbing. “You get hard very quickly.” 

 

“You get sexy very quickly.” Dean replied. 

 

“I’m always sexy to you apparently.” Cas said softly in a low growl. “What were you thinking of on the train, Dean. I saw your hard-on when you were ‘lost in thought.” 

 

“You.” Dean choked as Cas undid his pants and slipped his hand down into his boxers. 

 

“What about me?” Cas asked quietly. “What was I doing?” 

 

"You were teasing me. You were playing with me through my pants and then when I started trying to touch you more, you shoved me down to my knees and made me suck your cock. But I never got to the part where you came in my mouth.” 

 

“Shame.” Cas chuckled. “I think we might have to do something about that.” 

 

Dean nodded, whimpering as Cas stroking him through his pants. Cas felt thrills run through him as Dean stifled back a desperate noise and he felt drops running over his fingers as they rubbed the underside of Dean’s cock. 

 

“Cas.” Dean gasped. I need to-“ 

 

“I can tell.” Cas said, standing up and grabbing Dean’s arm. He could see there was already a damp spot on Dean’s pants. He hurried them down the hall where the bathrooms were and then lead them out to the back of the building. It was a dimly lit, shady area, but neither of them cared. 

 

“Can I?” Dean begged. 

 

“No.” Cas replied, grabbing Dean and pinning him up against the brick wall, hands pinned over his head. “Not until I say.” 

 

“Please…” Dean whispered. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“I can’t hold it.” Dean’s voice cracked as he struggled to hold back, which was even harder since he started losing control on the walk down the hallway. 

 

“I think you can.” Cas stated, slipping a hand back down into Dean’s pants and rubbing him more. He took in the arousing feeling of wet caressing his finger tips and as his fingers traced all around Dean’s slit he could feel the steady dripping of Dean leaking. 

 

“That doesn’t feel like you holding it.” Cas frowned. 

 

“I’m trying.” Dean whimpered, struggling with his all his might. 

 

Cas pressed his thumb firmly against the slit and Dean made a noise similar to a mix of a moan and a cry. “Please?”

 

Cas attacked Dean with his lips and his hand. He kissed Dean roughly as he fondled and groped him. “Alright. Piss yourself all over me.” 

 

Cas slid his leg in between Dean’s and spread his hand out in Dean’s pants. In moments there was piss running down their three legs, Cas’s pants getting the most soaked. It ran down Dean’s thighs and formed a quickly spreading puddle on the concrete beneath them. 

 

“Feels…so good.” Dean panted, relieving himself all over himself and this stranger he barely knew. He could feel it soaking through his socks and going into his shoes, reaching even the very tips of his toes. Dean wriggled around against the wall as he felt Cas feeling his way all around Dean’s soaked boxers and pants and when Dean had completely emptied himself he was left panting pinned up against the wall. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was being forced to the ground, shoved down to his knees and looking up hungrily at Cas. Cas pushed his pants down just over his ass and held his erection is his hand. He stroked himself, sliding his fist up and down before dragging his thumb over Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth a bit before leaning and dragging his mouth over the side of Cas’s cock, licking and kissing it. Cas began sliding his hand into Dean’s hair before gripping onto it tightly and guiding Dean’s face until he was pushing himself inside Dean’s mouth. He pushed and pulled Dean back and forth, making him suck and lick and pleasure Cas anyway he could with just his mouth. Cas moaned loudly as Dean determinedly worked towards pleasing Cas to the best he could. Cas felt himself getting close - too close. He pulled Dean off him and released his firm grip on his hair, stepping back and little. Dean tried to follow him but Cas put his foot on Dean’s chest and pushed him back. He stroked himself a few times more before letting out a strong stream of piss all over Dean’s shirt. Dean sat there and took his, rubbing his hands all over his chest and spreading it around. Cas aimed to wet down any dry spot there was, leaving salty drops rolling off Dean’s lips. 

 

Dean relished in it, submitting to Cas, letting him do whatever he wished. He let him drench all his clothing and his face until Cas had no more to offer and Dean was sitting back on his haunches on the ground with piss dripping off him and sitting in a large puddle. Cas crouched down on the ground and shoved him back against the wall. He leaned over Dean and began kissing him once more, sliding his tongue into his mouth, flicking it around. He ground up against Dean and pulled Dean’s cock from his pants and began quickly jerking him. Dean moaned loudly, arching against the rough, stucco wall. 

 

“Fuck, Cas!” He cried, thrusting up into his hand. Cas stroked him, receptively thumbing his slit, drawing breathy loud moans from his lips. 

 

“I’m so close!” Dean panted, his hand gripping firmly against Cas’s free one. “F-fuck!” 

 

Dean came with force, come hitting Cas’s shirt and arm. He kept stroking Dean throughout his climax until Dean was heaving and panting against the wall. 

 

“Would you finally like to finish that blow job, Dean?” Cas asked lustfully. 

 

Still coming down from his own orgasm, Dean nodded silently and moved away from the wall and Cas stood back up. He placed his hand at the base of Cas’s erection and added on his mouth. He bobbed up and down, twisting and pumping his hand back and forth until he could tell how close Cas was. He flicked his tongue over Cas’s oversensitive head and then Cas came, a bittersweet taste hitting the roof of Dean’s throat. Dean kept licking and sucking until grabbed him by his hair again and threw him off him. Dean swallowed it all and then looked up at Cas. 

 

Cas’s face instantly softened and he helped Dean up. 

 

“I’m definitely wanting a second date.” Dean chuckled. 

 

Cas nodded with a slight smile and look Dean over. He tucked them both back into their pants and zipped Dean up. “You brought a change of clothes, right?” 

 

“Er…no?” Dean asked. 

 

“Really?” Cas groaned. 

 

“You’re still out of breath and already trying to get rid of me? Jeez. Offense taken.” Dean snorted. 

 

“You can have my clean clothes. They’re in the car.” Cas offered. 

 

“What will I have to do for those, cut someone up and eat them for sexual pleasure?” Dean retorted. 

 

“Oh hush.” Cas sighed. “Just show up for that date. Now I’ll be right back.” 

 

Cas turned and walked towards the parking lot returning 5 minutes later with some clothes in his arms. “Take a shower. Wash these. Return these.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean laughed. “Although I have to ask…are you always this quick to leave after sex?” 

 

“Well strangers don’t hang in the afterglow do they?” Cas raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Well I mean I kinda do?” Dean answered. “I mean…kinda personal but I do like the uh… _void_ that having sex fills.” 

 

“Oh. So you’re the type who has sex not for fun but because you need human touch. That’s kind of sad.” Cas stated, undressing him. 

 

“I can undress myself, dude.” Dean laughed. “And why is it sad?” 

 

“Because you’re so lonely that you can’t even have sex for sex.” Cas stated. 

 

“I love sex. What are you talking about?” Dean argued. 

 

“Nothing.” Cas sighed. 

 

* * *

5 Months Later

* * *

 

Cas yawned as he woke up. He cringed at how bright the room was. Had they really slept in until the middle of the day. He leaned and read the clock. 11AM. He rolled over and stared lovingly at the man next to him. Dean was breathing slowly as he slept, completely at peace with the world. Cas slunk back down under the covers and wrapped his arm over his boyfriend. He pulled Dean into cuddle with him and he gently kissed his neck.

 

“Dean wake up.” He whispered, affectionately stroking Dean’s arm down to his hand. 

 

Dean groaned. 

 

“I miss you.” Cas pouted. “I miss your pretty little face.” 

 

He heard Dean laugh groggily and roll over. “Five more minutes?” 

 

Cas looked at the clock again and sighed. “Okay. Noon we wake up.” 

 

“Noon.” Dean nodded, snuggling down into Cas’s chest. 

 

“I love you.” Cas smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean replied, kissing him back. 

 

“You know something, Dean?” 

 

“What?” Dean answered. 

 

“Today would have been Crowley and I’s 3rd anniversary if we were still together.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well thanks for setting the bar high.” Dean snorted. 

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “It’s just…for the first time I don’t miss him at all. I’m over him.” 

 

“Really?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t have enough room in my heart for the both of you. Someone had to go, right?” Cas said. 

 

“Well I’m glad it wasn’t me.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Never you. You stay. Don’t you go running over either. I like you.” Cas replied. 

 

“Don’t plan on it. I love you to the world and back and that’s not changing.” Dean stated. 

 

“Good.” Cas breathed, shutting his eyes and kissing Dean’s cheek. Dean hugged Cas awkwardly with one arm and nestled his hand in Cas’s hair. 


End file.
